


Cleaning Pipes

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan is a Plumber, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Felix really tries, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Oblivious Bang Chan, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bang Chan, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Felix finds a leak in his kitchen sink and decides to call for a plumber.Except now, he wants him to fix a different kind of leak.Or,Chan plugs Felix's leak and cleans his pipes while he's at it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Cleaning Pipes

Felix was convinced that he was dealing with an oblivious idiot of epic proportions.

What made him say that?

Well, not only was his blatant flirting going unnoticed, but so was his plethora of innuendos that he could literally see flying over said idiot’s gorgeous head.

Felix woke up early and found his kitchen sink leaking, the floor covered with a thin layer of moisture. He thanked every known deity that it wasn’t a huge leak and that he’d noticed it early on, otherwise it would’ve been a huge pain.

As it was, he resorted to calling a plumber considering he isn’t anything remotely close to a piping guru. Unless his experience with getting his pipes cleaned counted.

Once he had opened his door, his grumpy countenance completely melted as soon as he saw his extremely hot, finger licking good, hunk of a plumber.

The man was _built,_ his arms were just the right amount of thickness to suffocate Felix —in more ways than one— and his _biceps,_ don’t even get him started on those (Who allowed him to go around plumbing with no sleeves? The man is a menace to anyone with eyes). Although they’re the same height, he was of a stockier build that was guaranteed to make Felix feel small underneath him just the way he liked.

Felix was definitely glad that he was in a large oversized t-shirt, the type that dipped low enough to reveal his collarbones and a hint of his shoulders, along with really short shorts, covered up by the t-shirt and revealing his toned legs.

He’s aware of his own beauty, received enough compliments to know that he looks ethereal and very, _very_ fuckable. Self-awareness is a gift, he mused to himself (he will never admit to narcissism).

“Hi, I’m Bang Chan—your plumber,” He introduced himself, extending a friendly hand, and Felix has to fight the urge to make several dirty jokes involving the man’s name (he argued that it would lower his chances of getting his plumber to bang _him_ ).

“I’m Lee Felix, your client,” Felix giggled, taking the hand and mentally swooning over that tight grip on the shake.

“Not to be rude, but are you a foreigner?” Chan asked curiously, wondering about the name. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s the name—” He tried to backtrack just in case the other took offense to it.

Felix nodded sheepishly, “Kinda yeah, I’m from Australia but I moved here a couple of years back.”

“Oh man, I’m from Australia too!”

Chan looked so excited at the prospect of meeting another Australian that he beamed at Felix. They stand there for a while and Felix was completely lost in his dimpled smile—

“Uh, if you don’t mind...”

“Y-yes?” Felix stammered, wondering if he was going to propose right then and there. They barely just met! He could definitely make an exception for this exotic specimen, however...

Chan shifted awkwardly, nodding towards their still joined hands, “I should probably check out your leak. I’m still on the clock, haha.”

And if that didn’t reach into the depths of Felix’s soul to pull out whatever shred of embarrassment and shame still existed, then nothing would.

Nope, Felix instead chose to fixate on how Chan could take care of a _different_ type of leak.

“Ah yeah, sorry! Your hand is really nice!” Felix complimented, practically drooling over the long fingers —perfect for fingering— and gave it one last squeeze before letting go with a wink.

“Thanks...? I guess?” Chan looked bewildered at Felix’s attitude, then smiled warmly. ‘I guess he’s just a nice, friendly guy!’ He followed after Felix, who took him to his kitchen, wincing as his dirty shoes squelched on the wet floor, leaving behind ugly footprints, “Um, sorry about my shoes...” He gestured to the floor at Felix’s confused noise.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s easy to clean up!” Felix waved off his concerns, his own slipper-clad feet slapping wetly against the tiles. He reached up into a cupboard, pulling out a jar of chocolate chip cookies and an empty glass. “Cookies? Made them just last night!”

“Oh man, I wouldn’t mind a bite,“ Chan groaned, already kneeling by the sink on wet tiles with his overalls soaking at the knees. He pouted up at Felix, who smiles winningly back at him.

“ _I can feed you,_ ” He sang, reminiscent of when Disney characters start singing to each other.

“Please mate, I don’t think I can take it.”

“Begging already?” Felix teased, dangling a cookie over Chan’s mouth, laughing at how the plumber tried to reach for it with his mouth.

“C’mon, _please?_ ” He pleaded, giving Felix his best puppy eyes. Deciding to be a merciful overlord, Felix allowed Chan to take the cookie into his mouth.

“ _Mmm...!_ These are _so_ good!” Chan moaned rather sinfully, the words sending heat down below Felix’s tummy, “Chocolate chip? Those are my favorite!”

Felix blushed lightly, smiling in pleasure. “I’m glad you like it!”

“Like it? I love it!”

Chan settled himself down, his back soaking in the water as he looked up at the leaking pipes within the sink cabinet, oblivious to Felix openly ogling his very sizable bulge. When he reached up to fiddle around with the piping, his tank top rides up and Felix gulped—fucking _abs_.

 _God,_ Felix actually had to stop his drool from leaking out of his mouth like a ravenous coyote after catching a glimpse of a tasty roadrunner. He’d been so sexually frustrated lately that even just the tiniest bit of skin was enough for him to get worked up like an abstinent monk.

“Looks like this’ll need replacing,” Chan's comment snapped Felix out of his horny daze, too busy to notice the flush that had steadily spread over Felix’s face. “I can slap a flex tape on it for now and hope it holds out until I can grab a replacement pipe for it.”

“Mmhmm,” Felix hummed contemplatively, tapping a slipper-clad foot rhythmically against the wet floor, biting his bottom lip in thought, “Sounds good to me, I guess.”

In actuality, Felix was very much distracted by the fact that he needed to get dicked down, ASAP.

“How about you clean my pipes?” Felix asked coyly, voice deepening as he cast an appreciative gaze at Chan.

“Sure, I can do that after we get your pipes replaced. It’s on the house, if you feed me some more of those cookies.” Chan slapped on the flex tape over the leak, reminiscent of a commercial that Felix once saw (he definitely wanted one of those, if only to shut up Jisung when he got too mouthy).

“Why don’t you clean them right now?”

Chan looked up incredulously at Felix, “It’s gonna be a mess if I clean them now and replace your faulty pipe later.” This led to Felix fluttering his lashes at Chan meaningfully with a sultry tone, “I like it messy.”

“Uh… wouldn’t you prefer to clean everything up at once?”

Felix readily admitted that he was just being a bit bratty and should definitely listen to the more experienced plumber. He ended up acquiescing gracefully (or tried to, at least).

“You’re right—How about I clean _your_ pipes?” He suggested instead, eyebrows waggling in a distinctly indecent manner. A raised eyebrow is all that innuendo gets him, along with a, “I clean my own pipes, thanks for the offer though.”

Okay, Felix did _not_ think this through. He had pinned his hopes on his amazing figure and flawless looks being able to snag the plumber—heck, even _Jeongin_ who claimed he was straight as a ruler ended up in Felix’s bed eventually.

With his eyes once again roaming down to Chan’s crotch (it’s automatic, he swears), he flashes him an attractive smirk, “I bet _I_ could handle a larger pipe.”

Chan looked back at the pipes, then shook his head as he got off the floor grimacing at his wet outfit, “Nope, I’d have to completely remove everything, get a whole new sink… It’ll cost you about a grand, I can tell you that.”

“I don’t have that much money, but maybe… I can pay you in some _other_ way?” Felix pouted prettily, eyes half-lidded with a predatory gaze.

“Oh, like a cheque? Or installment? Yeah, that could work.”

Felix held back a growl of frustration, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself—

_Woosah, Lee Felix, woo-fucking-sah. Remember, you can’t kill him, you need to bone him first._

With herculean effort, Felix eventually managed to put a concerned look on his face as he worried over Chan’s current state (thank Hyunjin for all those acting lessons).

“ _Oh gosh,_ you’re soaked—You can use my shower, I have spare clothes that should fit you.” Felix pushed Chan in the direction of the bathroom, not giving him a chance to talk him out of it. Before closing the door, he told him, “There’s a towel in there and feel free to use any of my products, they’re good for the hair!”

Chan believed him, that gorgeous pink colored hair looks too soft and fluffy to be real, especially for a dye job. He fingered his own blond hair, wincing at the rough, almost crispy texture. It’s a wonder that he’s not bald _yet,_ he chuckled to himself.

After stripping and getting into the shower, he looked at all the products on the shelf and blushed a beetroot red at a particular one. He shook himself out of it, of course there’s lube—Felix is an attractive, young man who has needs too. No matter how soft and angelic he looked. Just the thought of having that underneath him…

_No! Bad Chan! He’s your client, not your boyfriend!_

Sighing to himself, he looked down to see that he was half-hard, in his employer’s bathroom no less. He ran the cold water and resigned himself to a semi-cold shower to calm himself down. On the bright side, he got to try all those cool hair products, ignoring the lube.

Once he was completely free of impure thoughts, he switched over to the hot shower and had to hold back a moan at how good it feels after freezing his dick off. He quickly finished off his shower, exiting with fluffy hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Chan ran a hand through his damp hair, marveling at how _soft_ it felt. In fact, it hadn’t felt this soft since before he started bleaching his hair and he resolved to ask Felix about getting some recommendations for products. He walked out of the bathroom, noticing that Felix had left him a pair of house slippers just outside the door for him to walk about.

“Hey Felix? I’m done,” Chan called out, peeping around for any sign of Felix. He heard him call back, “In here!”

Felix was busy trying to find clothes that would fit Chan, but short of stripping out of his own clothes, he was stuck.

Fuck, he probably let Changbin and Hyunjin wear all the loose clothes out of his house every time he’s had them over for a threesome. With a deep sigh, he took off his t-shirt and laid it out on the bed, when he saw Chan walk in with only just a towel.

“U-Uh…?” Chan blinked, absolutely speechless, not expecting Felix to have _abs_ of all things. He was just so petite that he expected him to look delicate all over. It certainly added more fuel to his fantasies...

Similarly, Felix couldn’t find it in himself to tear his eyes away from Chan’s semi-naked body. Licking his lips, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to be underneath that sculpted body, getting railed like animals in heat.

“See something you like?” Felix grinned crookedly, slowly approaching Chan with a predatory glint in his eyes. “I know _I_ do,” He practically purred out, coming to a stop in front of the older man.

Chan gulped, “Uh yeah, your room looks really nice—”

“Okay, you’ve got to be the _most_ oblivious guy I have _ever_ met in my entire _life,_ ” Felix poked a finger at Chan’s bare chest with each word for emphasis. Under Chan’s gaping stare, he succinctly clarified, “I want _you_ to fuck _me_ until I can’t walk.”

“So all those words earlier?”

“Yup.”

“And the shower?”

“Yup.”

“And the shirtlessness?”

“Nah, that one was just a coincidence.”

“Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

“A hot idiot,” Felix chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck as the latter held him by the waist, “So, are we doing this or not?”

“But I’m still on the clock…” Chan trailed off reluctantly.

Felix whispered in his ear, “And I wanna be on the cock.” Chan shuddered, the words going straight downwards.

“Sure, I guess I should start… oh, how did you put it…? Cleaning your pipes?” Felix rolled his eyes. He would’ve beaten the shit out of Chan if he wasn’t about to get dicked down. Instead, he nipped at Chan’s neck, drawing out a gasp.

“Better get started then.”

Chan wasted no time in hungrily kissing Felix, lips locked as he guided him back towards the bed. He threw the t-shirt aside and pushed him down onto the duvet, climbing on top of Felix and looking down on him. He took in how utterly beautiful the younger man was, hair fanned out behind him like a halo, dazed and lips swollen from their intense kiss.

Felix reached down towards Chan’s towel but the latter’s hand stopped him, Chan shaking his head. “Not yet, little one.” Felix whined, going to pull on Chan’s hair for a kiss instead, swallowing the resulting groan with his mouth. Chan licked at the seams of his lips, immediately gaining permission as Felix allowed their tongues to tangle, wet with saliva.

“Mmm, my turn.” Before Chan could even register what happened, Felix had them flipped over and was sitting directly on his hard member, trapping it behind his ass, grinding down as he nibbled Chan’s earlobe. “You’re so fucking hot, Chan.”

Felix’s voice did wonders for Chan, his erection twitching with interest underneath the towel. Apparently, Felix could feel it too, as he growled out, “You wanna fuck me real bad, huh? Wanna feel me under you begging for your cock like a slut?”

“S-Shit, Felix,” Chan moaned, running his hands all over Felix’s body, “Wanna fuck you so bad, have my cock deep in you, wanna cum inside— _ah!_ ” Felix leaned down to play with his sensitive nipples with his mouth and fingers. He buried his hands in Felix’s hair, tugging him away.

Felix backed off, “Shit Chan, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Chan shook his head, smiling shyly, “Just… really sensitive there.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green.” Chan affirmed.

“In that case…” Felix smiled, lapping at Chan’s nipple again and watched the man fall apart underneath him.

“You’re gonna make me cum too soon,” He complained, gripping Felix’s hair tighter. “You’re having too much fun, you little minx.” Felix laughed breathlessly, kissing along Chan’s chest down to his abs. He toyed with the towel that wasn’t doing much to conceal Chan’s impressive length.

Before he could even try pulling it off, he found himself lifted forward with Chan’s hands on his hips and his face underneath his crotch. He could feel Chan’s face pressing against him, only the fabric of his shorts preventing the other man from directly accessing his dick.

“Felix,” Chan murmured, kneading his thighs, “Let me suck your cock?”

“ _Fuck yes, Chan,_ ” Felix worked awkwardly around Chan to get his shorts off, tossing it somewhere, his pretty cock bouncing in front of Chan who wasted no time in licking as much as he could reach.

“Your cock is so cute,” Chan cooed, pulling Felix closer to mouth at his cock. It was the perfect size in Chan’s opinion, he wanted to take it all in. “Fuck my mouth, please.”

“ _Ah shit—_ who’s making who cum too soon?” Felix giggled, maneuvering himself to get better access to Chan’s mouth before plunging between those plump lips into his hot, wet cavern. “Fuck Chan, your mouth feels so good. So perfect for sucking dick, you love it don’t you?” He groaned around Felix’s hard cock, making the younger arch his back as he kept fucking into Chan’s mouth.

Chan felt like he was in heaven. His eyes rolled back into his head as he obediently took it, tongue sliding around, intimately caressing Felix in a way that made every other blowjob he ever had pale in comparison. He absently thought that he should definitely take tips from him, Chan was a pro at sucking dick.

“Please fuck me, Chan,” Felix begged, pulling out of Chan’s mouth, cock shiny with saliva and pre-cum dripping from his slit. “I wanna feel it tomorrow and after tomorrow and the day after that. Fuck me _hard._ ”

Chan’s eyes darkened in lust as he rolled him over, “Get on your hands and knees, slut.”

Felix complied with a teasing smile playing upon his lips, shifting into position and giving Chan a great view of his ass. He wiggled his hips playfully, loving how the other took the initiative to smack his asscheeks and spread them wide open, revealing his pink hole.

“Your ass is gorgeous,” Chan licked around the rim, Felix trying to push his hole onto the amazing tongue. Pulling away, he swatted Felix’s ass, then rubbed a finger tantalizingly around his entrance. “Where’s the lube?”

“Chan, you fucking _tease,_ ” Felix groaned and pointed at the nightstand, “Hurry up, I’m about to have the worst case of blue balls ever.”

“That just makes me wanna take my time even more.” Chan laughed, opening the nightstand drawer and finding both the lube and some spare condoms. He grabbed them, moving back in place behind the younger man. “I bet you beg really sweetly, don’t you?”

“I’m gonna beg off if you don’t do something right now—”

Felix cut off, moaning as Chan’s finger breached his ass without any warning. Although unexpected, it felt so good, thicker than he anticipated. He whined in frustration, the finger slowly dragging along his insides, fueling the fire in his belly.

“Here’s a little something,” The finger became two, twisting around and stretching the hole further, conveniently avoiding Felix’s prostate. He loved it, the faint prickling burn as a third finger was inserted, filling him up so well. Chan decided that he teased Felix enough, actively searching for the spot that would make him erupt in pleasure.

He wondered how Felix would sound while fucking him, would his deep voice get even deeper? Gravelly? Or would it get high pitched? Letting out pathetic whines? He wanted to find out, wanted to fuck Felix so bad but he was enjoying toying with him.

“ _Shit_ — _!_ ”

Oh, so his voice went higher. He poked and prodded at his prostate until he could see Felix shaking from sheer neediness. Pulling out his fingers, he finally took off his towel and put on a condom. Felix tried to look back but he couldn’t see much of Chan’s length before it was rubbing between his cheeks.

Felix pushed back, feeling how thick and long Chan was, “Channie, Lixie wants your thick cock inside!” He mewled, his voice several pitches higher. His own weeping length twitched, pre-cum soiling the sheets below.

“Yeah, Lixie?” Chan breathed out, grabbing Felix by the waist and pressing his cock into his ass. He slowly pushed the head in, groaning along with Felix when it popped in. Chan continued until he had fully bottomed out, hips flush against Felix’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so _tight._ ”

“S-So… big…” Felix drooled, rocking against Chan’s cock in an attempt to fuck himself. He found himself pressed face down into the duvet as Chan went almost all the way out before slamming back in hard enough to send Felix’s body forward. “ _Yes! More!_ ” He cried out, muffled.

Chan leaned over Felix’s back, kissing his neck and back, leaving little marks here and there just like the constellation of freckles he could see. He set a rough pace knowing that neither of them would last long, having been teased the whole time. Everything he heard added more to the heat building up, Felix’s deep moans, the squelching of the lube as he penetrated him, the sound of skin slapping skin which each thrust—

He let his hand travel under Felix, brushing against his leaking cock before moving upwards to pinch his nipples, playing with the hard buds. Felix loved it, if the faint gasp between moans were any indication.

“Mmm, _fuck Chan,_ you feel so— _so good!_ ” Felix groaned obscenely, fingers clenched tightly into the duvet. “Keep fucking me like that— _yes, right there!_ ” Chan had shifted his angle, suddenly pounding into Felix’s prostate with every thrust. Fuck, it felt like his cock was rearranging his insides.

“S-Shit, I’m close…” Chan reached for Felix’s cock, roughly jerking him in time to his thrusts. Felix looked down and almost came at the sight of his entire cock disappearing into Chan’s grip. _God, it shouldn’t be so hot that his cock looked tiny in that man’s hand._

“Fuck yeah, please fill me up Chan, please,” Felix babbled, matching Chan’s rhythm, “I’m gonna cum!” He cried, his climax hitting him like a truck as he emptied himself onto Chan’s hand, cum dripping on the bed. Chan moved his dirty hand to Felix’s mouth, who licked it clean for him despite the bitter taste.

Chan chased his release, Felix whining underneath him from how sensitive he felt. He came into the condom with a throaty moan that had Felix contemplating another round, if only to hear that sound again. “F- _Felix!_ ” He stilled, cock twitching inside Felix, who could definitely feel it by the shaky moan he let out.

Chan pulled out, tying up the condom and throwing it aside. He flopped down onto the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Felix underneath him and pulled him close, spooning him. Felix chuckled, turning around in his embrace and scooted closer. Both of them were sweaty but neither cared, basking in the afterglow of sex.

“So you like to cuddle?” Felix asked smiling, playing with Chan’s soft blond curls. “I like it.”

Chan giggled softly, attached to Felix like a leech. “You’re really cute, do you make it a habit of seducing plumbers into your bed?”

“Only if they’re hot like you,” He winked playfully, tracing the line of Chan’s abs. “You’re my first plumber though… I’ll give you a solid 10 out of 5 rating.”

“I haven’t finished fixing up your pipes though.”

“Ah, but you did a great job _cleaning_ my pipes.” Felix purred. “I’m looking forward to your next visit already.”

“I think I’ll have to give it a more thorough cleaning before I leave though.” Chan stated, gazing into Felix’s half-lidded eyes with need. “It’s dirtier than I thought it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing for Love Language, but I got carried away and wrote this instead.  
> But my brain kinda rotted by the end of it, so it's trash now.  
> Anyway, I lowkey wanna just fill the Chanlix tag with lots of smut.


End file.
